Amor entre Amigos
by Kavan Leif
Summary: Historia del 7 año de los Merdodeadores en Hogwrts.Sus problemas con los Slytherins.Slash SiriusRemus y tambien un poco de LilyJames. Mal Summary mejor entren y lean. Terminado. R&R Please
1. Situaciones

**Hola!**

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic así que espero les guste y sino por favor déjenme reviews para saber lo que opinan, no soy buena así que no sean duros conmigo**

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling, sino Peter estaría muerto y Sirius vivo**

**Déjenme reviews por favor!**

* * *

**1. Situaciones**

-James! Sirius! Peter! Ya levántense bola de flojos que si llegamos tarde será por su culpa!

Esto fue lo primero que se oyó ese sábado por la mañana en el cuarto de los merodeadores .

-James! recuerda que tienes partido de quidditch!- dicho esto el aludido se levanto rápidamente

-Vamos Moony no tienes por que pegar esos gritos de vieja para levantarnos todas las mañanas- dijo James entre molesto y divertido mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

-¿A no?- contesto lupin levantando una ceja y mirando significativamente a los otros 2- Jajaja la verdad es que ustedes no tienen remedio-dijo con una sonrisa

-Intenta con las palabras mágicas- dijo James desde el baño- ya sabes que esas nunca fallan

-Tienes razón a ver si así logro despertarlos- contesto este a su vez- Peter creo que hoy habrá menú especial en el desayuno!

Peter no necesito que se lo dijeran 2 veces antes de que Lupin terminara la palabra "desayuno" estaba de pie y arreglándose

-Genial!- comentó Lupin- ahora solo faltas tu Paddie

Acercose a este ultimo lentamente e inclinándose sobre el le susurro a la oreja, rozándolo con sus labios

-Creo que últimamente Severus me ha estado observando detenidamente, creo que le gusto!- remus sonrió para sus adentros.

El efecto sobre Sirius fue instantáneo pero separado en 2 etapas: en la primera Sirius se sonrojo furiosamente por el roce de los labios de su amigo sobre su oreja y en la segunda perdió todos los colores de la cara antes de gritar

-Quee!- se levanto de un salto y cogió a sus amigo por los hombros y lo aprisiono contra la pared- Que has dicho Remus! Contéstame!- mirando fijamente a su amigo le dijo- Remus si esa serpiente venenosa te a estado molestando solo dímelo y ya veras que en su vida se vuelve a atrever siquiera a mirarte.

Tranquilo Sirius!-trato de calmar a su amigo- tranquilo, que solo lo dije para ver si así te levantabas, ya que de otras maneras mas tradicionales no me hacías caso- explicó Remus- era solo para eso, Severus no me ha estado mirando, Te lo juro!- añadió al ver la cara de desconfianza de Sirius.

-Bueno-dijo este al fin, pero todavía desconfiando- pero a la otra si quieres levantarme inventa algo menos escandaloso-dijo haciendo aspavientos con las manos- casi me da un infarto!

Bueno lo lamento- se disculpo Remus al notar que de veras si había asustado a Sirius- anda a bañarte que tenemos que ir a desayunar antes del partido de james.

-Vaya, vaya los enamorados han dejado por fin de pelear- dijo James burlón y mojado después de bañarse- eh Sirius no te pongas tan celoso que si no vas a perder a tu chico antes de siquiera tenerlo- dicho esto se metió en su cama y cerro los doseles para cambiarse.

Mientras tanto los otros 2 chicos quedaron algo aturdido pero despertaron en cuanto oyeron las cortinas cerrarse, ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente y se miraron nerviosamente.

-Buenoo- dijo Sirius tratando de romper ese silencio tan incomodo que surgió tras las palabras de James- creo que ahora me duchare yo

Paso junto a Remus, este ultimo se hizo a un lado con tan mala suerte que se tropezó con unos zapatos que estaban ahí tirados y perdiendo el equilibrio, Sirius lo atrapo en el aire...con tan ¿mala? Suerte que el también cayó, con las siguientes consecuencias: 1. agarro a Remus por la cintura pues fue lo primero que sus manos encontraron, 2. cayo arriba de Remus en una posición bastante comprometedora, 3. ambos no pudieron evitarlo y se sonrojaron.

-Aja!-exclamó James, saliendo ya cambiado de detrás de las cortinas- así de acarameladitos lo quería agarrar yo, pero como que les fallo la hora amigos orita no van a poder continuar a menos que quieran dejar a su mejor amigo solo en un partido de quidditch-exclamo james con la voz fingidamente ofendida-ya levántense enamorados y vamos a desayunar.

Los otros 2 chicos totalmente rojos se levantaron, Sirius se metió rápidamente al baño y Remus bajo con james.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Eres un mentiroso Remus- dijo un ofendido peter- me dijiste que había menú especial en el desayuno y no es cierto hay lo mismo de siempre.

Remus no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de Peter.

-Vaya lobito al parecer te levantaste hambriento- dijo James observando la cantidad de comida que se servia Remus- hasta parece que es luna llena.

-James!- exclamo Lupin- no lo digas tan alto a caso quieres que toda la escuela se entere?- dijo nerviosamente y mirando para todos lados

-Ya dejen de pelear y vamonos chicos- comento Sirius- hay que ver como Gryffindor le patea el culo a Hufflepuff, vamos James este va a ser el partido mas fácil de la temporada.

-Pero todavía no termino de comer!-exclamo Peter en tono lastimero

-Peter es que comes como un cerdo!-se rió Sirius

-Es un cerdo!-exclamo divertido James

Moony nomás acertó a soltar la carcajada

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-El partido estuvo buenísimo!- un emocionado James

-Jugaste muy bien, hermano- lo apremió Sirius

-Ha sido una de las mejores atrapadas que has hecho James- dijo a su vez Moony

-Gracias- dijo James

-Es el mejor partido que he visto en mi vida!- exageró Peter

-Oh vamos Peter tampoco exageres- dijo un Moony divertido- el otro equipo no era muy bueno que digamos.

-Además les íbamos ganando por mucho- dijo un "modesto" james- ni aunque hubieran agarrado la snitch nos hubieran ganado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En la sala común.

-Vamos chicos hay que apurarnos- dijo James- tenemos que salir antes de que Madame Pomfrey se lleve a Moony.

-Ok, ya vamos- dijo Sirius- pero antes hay que pasar con Hagrid hace mucho que no pasamos a verlo

-Vayan ustedes chicos creo que la comida me callo mal- dijo Peter – creo que me quedare en cama

-Peter no fue la comida sino la cantidad que comiste!- exclamo James molesto- no te vas a morir de hambre ¿sabias?

-Vamonos Prongs- dijo Sirius

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Que te pasa Prongs?-pregunto Sirius preocupado- desde que Peter dijo que no iba te has puesto raro- insistió Sirius- Te has enojado con Peter?

Tras algunos segundos de silencio James al fin contesto

-Es que pienso que a Peter le importa poco Remus- dijo muy molesto James -como si lo considerara inferior y eso me saca de quicio

-Precisamente eso te iba a comentar -dijo Sirius- eh notado que Peter trata muy mal a Remus y cada vez que íbamos a la Casa de los Gritos- continuo- el iba como que a la fuerza o nomás por que nosotros íbamos

-Lo se, yo también pienso lo mismo-James-y francamente eso me da mucha tristeza.

-Oye, tu no crees quee...-dijo un Sirius nervioso- queeee...

-Que, que, Paddie- dijo James impaciente- vamos sabes que puedes confiar en mi

-Buenooo...-continuo Sirius- no crees que nuestra amistad se esta deteriorando y que los marauders se pueden desintegrar?

-Si, la verdad si..- dijo James muy triste- si 2 de ellos se distancian entonces ya no seriamos los 4 marauders ¿verdad?

-Exacto- dijo Sirius- bueno ya llegamos, a ver si Hagrid esta y no anda en el bosque prohibido.

Tocaron a la puerta y tras unos segundos esta se abrió dejando ver una enorme sombra

-James! Sirius!-dijo Hagrid- que bueno que han venido a verme ya se me hacia que me habían olvidado

-No como crees Hagrid- dijo James cálidamente- es que tu sabes con todo esto de los EXTASIS apenas hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros

-Vamos Hagrid- Sirius- nos crees capaces de olvidar a un amigo tan importante como tu?

-No la verdad de ustedes lo dudo mucho chicos- dijo Hagrid- muy bien, pasen chicos y siéntanse como en su casa- continuo Hagrid -quieren algo de beber o de comer?

-No Hagrid muchas gracias, no te apures- dijo james- es que tenemos algo de prisa

-Mmmmm y ahora que travesura están planeando chavales?-inquirió Hagrid

-Nosotroos!-pregunto a su ves Sirius con cara de fingida inocencia- pero Hagrid nosotros somos unos angelitos

-Mmmmm... por cierto ese de la ventana es amigo suyo?-pregunto Hagrid

-Quien?- inquirieron Sirius y James a la vez

Al voltear vieron una cara rubia asomando por la ventana y esta a su vez al verse descubierta desapareció

-Era Lucius!-grito James

-Vamos por el!- exclamó James

Ambos se despidieron y salieron corriendo de pronto 10 sombras los acorralaron y se vieron totalmente rodeados

-Quienes son?-pregunto james

-Que quieren?-exclamo Sirius

-Vaya vaya pero si tenemos al dúo mas popular de Hogwarts- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras-

-Malfoy!-exclamaron los 2 chicos a las vez

-Que hacen 2 Gryffindors como ustedes- pregunto Malfoy- merodeando tan tarde por los terrenos?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Malfoy!-le contesto Sirius

-Dinos ya lo que quieres no tenemos por que estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo Malfoy- dijo a su vez James

-No seas tan presuntuoso Potter un día de estos tu gran boca no servirá para salvarte- le increpo Malfoy

-Arghhh!- Se oyó en la penumbra- Un lobo nos ataca, un lobo nos ataca!

Inmediatamente las 10 sombras desaparecieron pero Malfoy se permitió voltear para despedirse, pero cual seria su sorpresa al no encontrar a sus enemigos

_ CONTINUARA

* * *

_

**Bueno ojalá les haya gustado así que ahora por favor píquenle a Go y déjenme un review **

**Los quiero**

**Bexos! XD**

**Artemis Black Dragon Moon**


	2. Ya merito yme interrumpieron

**Hola!**

**Ya regrese con el 2 cap ojala les guste y gracias a Helen Black Potter por su reviwe ojala este cap tmbn te guste, aunque no te conozca va para ti**

**2.Ya merito y...me interrumpieron**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Uf nos libramos-comento james

-Si y todo gracias a MI lobito- dijo Sirius orgullosos

-Tu lobito?-inquirió James-de cuando acá pasó a ser parte de tu propiedad?

Sirius no pudo evitar que un leve color escarlata subiera a sus mejillas pero la oscuridad se lo disimulo

-No...estee...digo- dijo Black nerviosamente- espero que no le haya pasado nada malo-continua tratando de desviar la conversación

-Tienes razón- convino James

-Vamos a transformarnos y a buscarlo

-No será necesario allá esta

Ambos animagos se transformaron para ir a al encuentro de su amigo. Pasaron el resto de la noche haciéndose todos compañía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Que noche pasamos, hermano-se oyó esa mañana temprano

-Si tienes razón Paddie-dijo james y volviéndose a Peter le pregunto: - Y tu como la pasaste?

-Yo bien los elfos me trajeron un poco de comida de la cocina-contesto Peter

-No te habías quedado en cama por dolor de estomago?- inquirió James empezando a enojarse

-Estee...buenoo...yo-Peter ya no sabia como salir del lío en el que se había metido

-Estee...buenoo...tu que Peter?-pregunto alegremente Remus sentándose a la mesa

-Tu no te metas maldito licántropo!-grito Peter

Moony lo miro desconcertado, se sonrojo y bajo la mirada antes de abandonar la mesa muy avergonzado

-No le hables así a Moony!-grito Sirius al otra como a Remus se le saltaban las lagrimas

-Peter eres un gordo estúpido!-esta vez fue James el que grito

Los 2 amigos se levantaron y al pasar junto a Peter lo empujaron y lo derribaron de la silla, este se quedo muy desconcertado sentado en el suelo pero ante la mirada inquisitiva de los demás grito

-Y ustedes que miran idiotas!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Moony espéranos!

Remus al oír que sus amigos lo llamaban se detuvo para que sus amigos lo alcanzaran en verdad quería estar solo pero pensó que en ese momento no era buena idea. Tenia los ojos rojos y las lagrimas surcaban por sus mejillas.

-Moony...-dijo Sirius al momento que llegaban a su lado- no hagas caso de lo que Peter te dice es un tonto.

Moony los miro, pero su mirada era triste, como de alguien que de pronto ha abierto los ojos al mundo y ha visto que todo lo que había vivido era pura mentira.

Sirius se asusto al ver la mirada de su amigo y en un arrebato de amor lo abrazo fuertemente, Remus enterró su cabeza en el pecho e este para que lo consolara pues sabia que ahora lo necesitaba.

-Remus sabes que James y yo te queremos que no importa lo que Peter diga nosotros te cuidaremos y no dejaremos que nada te pase de acuerdo-

Remus solo asintió agradecido pues sabia que tenia a los mejores amigos del mundo

-Gracias Paddie y a ti también Prongs- dijo finalmente cuando recupero la voz

De nada-dijeron sus amigos al unísono

-Ahora si todavía no se han quedado pegados-dijo de pronto James muy sonriente- vamos al lago hace un buen día como para que lo desperdiciemos

Sirius y Remus se voltearon a ver y de pronto tomaron conciencia de la cercanía de sus cuerpos pues desde que se habían abrazado no se habían soltado. Remus se soltó rápidamente mientras un leve color escarlata subía por sus mejillas "Dios que es lo que me esta pasando" pensó Remus al notar como de pronto la temperatura del ambiente ¿o era su cuerpo? Subía al grado de sentirse muy caliente

"Dios que guapo se ve cuando se sonroja, ese color en sus mejillas lo hace ver mejor" pensó a su vez Sirius

Remus le dirigió una sonrisa fugaz a Sirius y este se la correspondió, sin saber que sus pensamientos eran correspondidos

-Vamos chicos- dijo James- no es hora de andar de maricas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En el Lago

-Donde se habrá metido Peter? - pregunto amargamente James- no lo hemos visto desde el desayuno

-No se y no me importa- contesto mordazmente Sirius

Remus lo miro sorprendido por la brusquedad en las palabras de sus amigos, ni siquiera el que había sido el ofendido se sentía tan mal, bueno mal si se sentía mas no enojado como sus amigos el mas bien se sentía triste por como su amigo lo trato.

-Miren chicos-dijo de pronto alegremente Prongs-ahí hay unas chicas vamos a divertirnos

.Ve tu Prongs-le contesto Sirius-ahí esta tu pelirroja y no te queremos estorbar

Si yo y Paddie nos quedamos aquí – convino Remus

James muy obediente fue tras Lilian Evans y sus amigas

Oye Paddie- dijo remus tras unos minutos de silencio

Que?

Gracias

Porque?

Por todo, por las veces que estuviste a mi lado cuidándome y protegiéndote y sobre todo por quererme a pesar de lo que soy

-Vamos no me tienes que dar las gracias por eso y lo que se refiere a lo por que tu eres yo te quiero por que eres Remus J. Lupin el niño mas lindo y tierno de todo Hogwarts

Sirius se sonrojo al notar que la ultima frase la había dicho en voz alta a pesar de que solo la había pensado

-Tu cree que soy el niño mas lindo y tierno de todo Hogwarts Paddie?- pregunto Remus divertido- por que si es así viniendo de ti lo tomo como un cumplido

Después de decir esto Remus se le acerco y le susurro al oído –por eso te doy las gracias- y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse. Fue un beso tierno apenas un roce de labios pero que para ellos estaba lleno de significados

Sirius se quedo estupefacto ante lo que Remus hizo pero luego sonrió para si al notar que Remus si le correspondía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En la sala común.

Sirius observaba a Moony dormido sobre su regazo. Nunca había visto algo tan bello en una persona, Moony le parecía un ángel con su carita aniñada y esos cabellos castaño claro que parecían de oro cuando los veías al sol, pero sobre todo esos ojos, que ahora permanecían cerrados, esos ojos por los que estaba loco, esos ojos dorados como el mismo sol que te transmitían simpatía en cuando los mirabas, esos ojos era de lo que estaba enamorado. Pero también mas abajo estaban esos labios que se moría por besar pero que por el momento solo podía admirar.

James entró a la sala común y se topo con la escena mas tierna que había visto: A Remus dormido sobre el regazo de Sirius mientras este lo observaba atentamente.

Hace tiempo que sospechaba que esos 2 sentían mas que amistad el uno por el otro pero nunca se los había comentado pues temía que solo eran pensamientos suyos, pero al observar aquella escena se sorprendió al notar que no le molestaba en lo absoluto sino al contrario sentía que ellos 2 estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Sirius volteo al notar que la persona que había entrado por el retrato los miraba fijamente, al ver la mirada de James estuvo a punto de ponerse a explicar por que estaban el y Moony en esa situación pero una cálida sonrisa de James lo tranquilizo el le devolvió la mirada y James subió a su cuarto

Sirius se quedo pensando en como habían llegado a esa situación el y Remus y sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Flash Back

Sirius se quedo medio atontado después del beso de Remus pero casi al instante se levanto y salió a la biblioteca, ahí estuvo espiando a Remus mientras este estudiaba.

Remus sentía que lo observaban pero ¿quien podía ser?

Hizo como que estudiaba hasta que dio con el mirón que se escondía detrás de una de las estanterías que se encontraban a la izquierda de el ¿pero quien era? Levanto el libro como si quisiera ver bien y sonrió para si cuando vio quien era: Sirius, que le pasaba a Sirius que lo espiaba, bueno lo mejor seria seguir estudiando cuando Sirius quisiera darse a ver lo haría en su momento así que siguió estudiando pero muy pendiente de los movimientos de Sirius

Sirius se quedo desconcertado cuando noto que Remus sonreía "¿qué habrá leído que lo ponga tan contento?" pensó.

Remus después de un rato se harto al notar que Sirius no hacia nada al contrario se quedaba ahí nomás viéndolo, decidió cambiar de estrategia se levanto y camino directamente hacia donde estaba Sirius vio como este trataba se salir por el otro lado pero un chicas le impidieron el paso.

-Sirius!-grito Remus divertido al ver como Sirius hacia todo lo posible por escapar pero con resultados infructuosos

-Ahh... Remus...-dijo Sirius volteándose al notarse descubierto

-Que haces aquí?-

-¿Yo? Estee pues...nose-

-Estas en la biblioteca y no sabes por que?

-Si exacto-

Sirius dime la verdad ¿qué haces aquí?

-Buenoo...-"genial" pensó Sirius "si le voy a decir que sea de una vez" se armo de valor y continuo- es que después de lo que paso en el lago he decidido decirte algo

Lupin noto como Sirius se ponía rojo con lo que decía

-¿Qué?

-Vamos a un lugar mas privado no quiero que todo el mundo se entere-

Decidieron salir de la biblioteca y buscaron una mazmorra vacía Sirius estaba a punto de confesarle su amor a Remus cuando...

CONTINUARA

**Ojalá les haya gustado pero porfavor dejenme reviews no sean malitos**

**Atte **

**Artemis Black Dragon Moon**


	3. Y siempre le guste YO!

**Hola!**

**Pues ya ven me tienen de vuelta, gracias a Helen Black Potter por el consejo de los reviews y tambien a Sandrita Granger por leernos, perdon por dejarles el pasado capitulo en suspenso pero aki ya veran lo que sucede ojala les guste.**

**3.Y siempre le guste YO!**

¡PUM!

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Lucius Malfoy y a su seguidor favorito...Severus Snape

-Que quieres Malfoy?-inquirió Sirius bruscamente al ver como su declaración era interrumpida por las personas que mas odiaba en el mundo

-De ti nada al que quiero es a Remus- contesto Malfoy

-Que quieres de el, Malfoy?-

-Sirius déjanos solos yo me encargo de estos-

-Pero...-

Sirius...-

-De acuerdo te voy a esperar en la sala común...-

-Ajá...-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la sala común pero se tropezó con el profesor Slughorn quien lo retuvo en la pared mientras le daba un discurso de por que no debe andar corriendo por los pasillos, Sirius se harto de escuchar esa sarta de tonterías cuando tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer así que casi sin pensarlo empujo a Slughorn y salió corriendo por las escaleras ya después pagaría por su imprudencia.

Llego sin aliento a la sala común y fue directo a buscar el mapa de los merodeadores

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-

En cuanto el mapa apareció, busco a Remus en las mazmorras y cual seria su sorpresa al no encontrarlo anduvo recorriendo el mapa con los ojos un buen tiempo hasta que lo encontró: estaba en los terrenos y al parecer se dirigían al bosque, sin perder un minuto cogió su varita y decidió irse en moto, así llegaría mas rápido

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius aterrizo en las orillas del bosque pues no sabia donde se encontraba Lucius con Moony y el ruido de la moto podía descubrirlo

Camino a tientas durante un buen tiempo hasta que oyo voces y allá en un claro vio como Moony estaba recargado en un árbol mientras era interrogado por Malfoy mientras Severus sostenía una lámpara

- Quiero que me digas todo sobre lo que has estado platicando con Dumbledore cuando se reúnen en su despacho

-Hablamos sobre las opciones de lo que va a pasar con mi vida después de que termine la escuela ya que por mi situación va a ser difícil que llegue a ser alguien importante

-Y cual es tu situación?

Sirius comprendió que le habían administrado Veritaserum a Remus pues estaba a punto de decirle a su peor enemigo su secreto mas oscuro aquel que le hacia padecer esas transformaciones tan dolorosas todos los días de luna llena

-Es que yo soy...

Sirius salto desde las sombras y callo pesadamente sobre Malfoy al tiempo que empujaba a Moony para que callara y no se descubriera el solo Malfoy callo de cara en el suelo mientras que su varita salió disparada Sirius se levanto pero parándose en la espalda de Lucius y con las manos ya libres cogió su varita al tiempo que esquivaba un hechizo que Severus le había enviado el contraataco y Severus salió disparado por los aires al tiempo que su varita también lo hacia

Los 2 Slytherins yacían amarrados con sogas invisibles mientras que Sirius trataba de despertar a Moony

Malfoy al ver como Remus despertaba descubrió que los efectos del veritaserum todavía no pasaban pues le habian tenido que administrar grandes disis ya que el Licántropo era mas resistente de lo que parecia

-Y cual es tu mas grande secreto Remus?- pregunto Malfoy

-Mi mas grande secreto es...

-Sirius le tapo la boca pero Moony lo mordió

-Que estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo Sirius Black

Tanto Malfoy como Sirius se quedaron en shock tras la revelación de Moony,

-Que!

Sirius se repuso rápidamente aunque se hizo una nota mental "Preguntarle a Moony quien le gusta y no dejarlo ir hasta que me diga que yo"

Sirius agarro a Remus por la cintura y lo cargo hasta la moto lo subió y tras un viaje terrible con Sirius tratando de que Moony se cayera de la moto llegaron a la sala común

Sirius pensaba subir con Moony hasta la habitación pero mejor fue a uno de los sillones de frente a la chimenea

Lupin volvía en si lentamente pero estaba algo cansado asi que entreabrió un poco los ojos y vio al chico e sus sueños

Sirius observo como Moony abría los ojos y lo miraba... sus caras estaban cerca muuy cerca entonces Moony se acerco mas a el y le dio u suave beso en los labios luego le susurro al oído un "Gracias" y cayo sobre el regazo de Sirius quedando profundamente dormido

Sirius se quedo un momento sorprendido su lobito lo había besado, lo había besado!

Oyó como el retrato se abría...

END FLASH BACK

**Ojala les halla gustado pues me costo mucho escribir el flash back pues no estaba en la idea original bueno ahora porfis déjenme reviews plis se los ruego**

**Atte**

**Artemis Black Dragon Moon**


	4. Oscuras Presencias

**Holaa!**

**Bueno ya regrese con el capitulo 4 aquí porfin voy a sacar a Pater del fic es que la verdad todo lo que me imagino me lo imagino sin el ya que lo unico que hacia era arruinar a el grupo asi que sorry Peter adios!**

**Bueno gracias a los que me dejaron Reviews se los agradezco mucho ojala les siga gustando y por favor dejadme reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecena J.K Rowling, sino yo seria rica, Peter estaria muerto y Sirius vivo**

**4.Oscuras Presencias**

A la mañana siguiente

Sirius observaba como esos ojos dorados como el oro, por los que se moría, se iban abriendo lentamente.

Remus se sentía muy bien muy descansado después de las ultimas aventuras, no se quería levantar pero su responsabilidad se lo obligaba inhalo fuertemente y lo sorprendió un olor a canela, un olor característico de Sirius...SIRIUS!

Decidió abrir los ojos lentamente sabiendo de antemano lo que encontraría, en cuanto los abrió vio unos ojos azules como la noche pero que en ese momento transmitían algo que Remus pudo definir como "cariño" pero que el sabia que en el fondo era mucho mas que cariño era exactamente igual a lo que sentía el por Sirius y que le transmitía con una mirada igual a la que Sirius en ese momento le dirigía.

Sirius sonrió ante la carita tan tierna que en ese momento Remus tenia.

-Buenos días lobito- dijo Sirius

Buenos días Paddie- contesto Remus- que horas son?

-Las 11- contesto Sirius con toda naturalidad

-Que!

-Que son las 11 e la mañana que no hemos perdido las 2 primeras clases y el desayuno – dijo burlonamente Sirius

-Pero por que no me levantaste antes?- dijo Remus al borde del colapso

-Por que te veías tan tierno dormido que me dio lastima levantarte y mejor me quede viéndote- dijo Sirius al tiempo que un color escarlata subía por sus mejillas

Remus se acerco peligrosamente a Sirius y le susurro al oído

-De veras crees que me veo muy tierno dormido?

Sirius se estremeció ante el contacto de Remus en su oreja entonces decidió llevar eso mas allá cogió a Remus por la cintura e invirtiendo posiciones se acerco lentamente y lo beso

Remus se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de Sirius pero se dejo llevar al fin y al cabo eso era lo que siempre había soñado

Sirius primero acerco tímidamente sus labios a los de Remus pero conforme avanzaban iban haciéndolo con mas pasión

Remus se desespero por tanta indecisión por parte de Sirius así que decidió tomar las riendas del asunto rozo con su lengua los labios pidiendo permiso para entrar permiso que no le tardo en ser concedido

Ambos se separaron pues tenían la necesidad de oxigeno

-Ahora te importa mucho haber perdido 2 clases?

-Pues si de esto se trata por mi faltaría toda la semana

-JAJA bueno pues para la próxima ya se que tengo que hacer

-Pero ahora vamonos que si queremos ir a las cocinas antes de entrar a la siguiente clase

-Ok de acuerdo

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Señores Black y Lupin- dijo gravemente el profesor Slughorn- por haber faltado a mi clase de esta mañana deberán hacer un pergamino de 1 metro con letra pequeña sobre el tema que vimos esta clase

-1 metro y con letra pequeña!-dijo Sirius escandalizado-es mucho ni para cuando termine el año lo acabo

-Hubiera pensado eso antes de saltarse mi clase

Sirius y Remus corrieron para alcanzar a James que acababa de salir de la clase de historia de la Magia

-Vamos rápido a las cocinas- dijo Remus- nos hemos salteado el desayuno y tengo mucha hambre

-Jajaja pues la verdad es que a mi tampoco me caería mal algo de comida antes de la siguiente clase.

Llegaron al cuadro de las frutas y James le hizo cosquillas a la pera quien los dejo pasar

Cual seria su sorpresa al encontrar ahí a Peter los 3 al verlo se quedaron quietos en el umbral de la puerta

En eso Peter se volvió y vio a sus ¿Amigos?

-Peter que haces aquí?- pregunto James

-Nada que te importe Potter- contesto bruscamente Peter y con un tono agrio en la voz

-Vamonos chicos de pronto se me quito el hambre- dijo Lupin volteando a ver a Peter con una mirada de profundo odio desde que Peter lo había tratado mal esa vez en el comedor había comprendido que para el no valía ningún tipo de conmiseración hacia su persona solo se preocupaba por si mismo

-Vaya pero si el maldito licántropo tiene miedo!- dijo Peter poniendo énfasis en el "maldito licántropo"

-No lo llames así- grito James

-No tengo miedo!-exploto a su vez Lupin

-Todos ustedes son unos estúpidos creen que por que son muy populares pueden tratar a la gente como se les viene en gana...-grito enfurecido Peter

-Eso no es cierto nosotros siempre te consideramos un amigo-dijo calmadamente James- que tu no lo supieras valorar es diferente

-Ustedes no son mis amigos son una bola de petulantes engreídos que se la pasaban burlándose de mi y considerándome inferior pero no me importaba al cabo ustedes no me caían bien nomás me juntaba con ustedes por que eran populares!-grito furiosos Peter

Pero no eran los únicos en la cocina desde que la pelea había comenzado, una persona estaba escondida en las sombras

Sirius sintió una presencia, algo que los observaba volteo hacia las sombras y vio el resplandor de unos ojos que lo hicieron estremecerse...

-Nooo!-ese era el grito de James al ver como Peter sacaba su varita para atacar a Remus

Remus esquivo el hechizo con agilidad y contraataco pero lo que no tomo en cuenta fue que sus 2 amigos también atacaron dejando al pobre de Peter tumbado con una grave conmoción ocasionada por recibir tantos hechizos a la vez

Los 3 amigos se miraron asustados pues Peter parecía que estaba muerto

-Creen que lo matamos?-pregunto muy preocupado James

-No lo se!-respondió muy agitado Sirius

Remus se acercó sigilosamente a Peter que yacía tumbado entre un montón de escombros pues la potencia de los hechizos había ocasionado que una parte del techo se desprendiera

-No no esta muerto solo tiene una gran conmoción...-dijo Remus

-Ve por Pomfrey a la enfermería James-dijo Sirius- creo que Peter necesitara de sus cuidados

Un ruido los distrajo y vieron como una sombra se deslizaba por la puerta pero cuando estaba a cierta distancia volteo... su mirada les ocasiono escalofríos a los amigos... pero mas a Remus pues esa mirada se clavo en sus ojos y la sostuvo antes de murmurar

-Morirán de uno en uno...esto apenas comienza...

CONTINUARA

**Ojala les haya gustado el fic asi que ahora porfavor dejenme reviews se los ruego!**

**Atte**

**Artemis Black Dragon Moon**


	5. Nuevas Amistades

**Hola!**

**Ps ya ven ya regrese con el capitulo 5 espero que les guste, en este agregue personajes nuevos pero no se preocupen solo van a durar poco pero es para darle mas emocion al fic si no les gusta pues diganmelo dejandome reviews y gracias a todos lo que han seguido el fic desde su inicio y me han dejado review sobre todo a Helen Black Potter gracias por todos los reviews que me has dejado y por tu apoyo**

**Estecap va para Atz y Linda, rec ke las kiero mucho y este cap se los dedico, leanlo y sabran por que**

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling, sino Peter estaria muerto y Sirius vivo

**5. NUEVAS AMISTADES**

Peter esta bien?-preguntaron nerviosos los merodeadores

Peter esta bien no se preocupen- dijo una voz detrás de ellos... era Dumbledore- pero ahora necesito hablar con ustedes, vamos chicos, a mi despacho

Subieron lentamente y entraron al despacho de Dumbledore

Este entro detrás de los chicos y cerro la puerta, luego hizo aparecer 3 sillas y el se sentó detrás de su escritorio

Dumbledore los miro fijamente antes de comenzar a hablar

-Quiero que me relaten todo lo que a pasado en las cocinas

-Pero que paso con Peter?-pregunto gravemente James

-Terminare de atar conclusiones luego de que ustedes me cuenten todo lo que paso en las cocinas- dijo Dumbledore

Los 3 se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que James se decidió a hablar

James hablo durante unos segundos hasta el final, cuando llego a la parte donde apareció esa persona corriendo por el pasillo en ese momento el gesto de Dumbledore se oscureció y mostró preocupación

Al terminar Lupin hizo una observación muy valiosa

-Pero no vieron sus ojos?-pregunto-Sus ojos eran negros como la noche, no azules como el los tiene y tenían un peligroso brillo de locura en ellos, Peter no estaba en sus cabales

-Me sorprende su capacidad de observación, a pesar de la situación tan critica, señor Lupin- dijo Dumbledore. Pero eso solo confirma mis sospechas

-Pero eso que tiene que ver con la persona que vimos corriendo por el pasillo?-pregunto James

-Pero esa persona que vimos corriendo también estaba adentro de las cocinas cuando nos peleamos con Peter...-dijo Sirius pero fue interrumpido por Dumbledore

-Que tu lo viste adentro de las cocinas?-pregunto gravemente-esto es mas grave de lo que pensé

-Profesor si no es mucha molestia nos puede decir que es lo que esta pasando?-pregunto James empezando a exasperarse pues no entendía nada de nada

Dumbledore suspiro y procedió a darles la explicación:

-Al principio creí que es trataba de un malentendido de ustedes y que no era mas que una crisis en su amistad pero luego cuando James relato todo lo que les había dicho Peter pensé que no podía haber sido pues Peter no habría dicho eso solo por una pelea, luego cuando Remus menciono lo de el cambio de ojos de Peter pensé que se debía a un hechizo y eso me preocupo pues ese efecto lo ocasionan solo hechizos de magia oscura muy avanzados pero mas me preocupe cuando mencionaron lo de que vieron a alguien corriendo por el pasillo pensé que se trataba de un hechizo a distancia y esos solo tienen una duración corta pero Sirius dijo que la presencia también estaba en la cocina así que mis peores temores se confirmaron alguien tiene atrapada el alma de Peter y lo tiene totalmente a su merced pero tiene que mantenerse cerca el alma de Peter del cuerpo así el cuerpo tiene que obedecer si quiere recuperar el alma

-Entonces si queremos que Peter recupere su alma lo tenemos que mandar muy lejos, fuera del castillo- dijo James

-Pero algo dijo es presencia antes de marcharse-dijo esta vez Moony- dijo que todos moriríamos uno por uno

-Entonces James tiene razón hay que mandar el cuerpo de Peter lejos pues estando cerca de ustedes y el alma también el que lo controle puede hacer que los mate a ustedes

-Pero quien esta tratando de matarnos y porque?-pregunto preocupado Sirius

-Eso es lo que tengo que averiguar-dijo Dumbledore-ahora quiero que vayan directo a su sala común pues es muy peligroso que anden ustedes por el castillo porque el portador de la alma de Peter no debe andar tampoco muy lejos

y recuerden chicos nunca anden solos siempre acompañados pues solos son una presa facil pero juntos será muy difícil que lo atrapen

Y así con esta recomendación los merodeadores salieron del despacho de Dumbledore con mas interrogantes que con las que entraron

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Quien creen que sea el que nos quiere matar y porque?-pregunto preocupado Sirius- recuerdan a alguien a quien le hayamos hecho una broma tan mala que ahora quiera venganza?

-No creo que sea un alumno de Hogwarts-dijo Remus aunque dudando de sus palabras- pero el porque quiera matarnos eso si es lo que me preocupa

-Bueno ya dejen ese tema por favor-dijo james exasperado pues el estar dándole vueltas a la situación solo lograba confundirlo mas-mejor bajemos a comer ya es hora de comida y llevamos toda la mañana haciéndonos locos

-Si tienes razón tengo hambre pues no desayune!-dijo Sirius

Así los amigos bajaron al gran comedor

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al entrar al gran comedor se sorprendieron pues todos los alumnos se encontraban concentrados en el vestíbulo, algo importante estaban mirando pues no dejaban de murmurar

De pronto llegaron todos los profesores y se encargaron de poner orden mandando a todo el mundo a sus mesas

Cuando ya todos estaban sentados el profesor Dumbledore se levanto e hizo callar a todos para luego decir con voz solemne

-Demos la bienvenida a 5 alumnos nuevos ellos nunca antes han estado en una escuela ellos han sido educados por sus padres así que espero que ustedes los ayuden a adaptarse a esta nueva situación

La gran puerta se abrió dejando ver a 5 niños, pues eran pequeños, eran 3 niñas y 2 niños que al parecer no pasaban de tener mas de 12 años

-Ellos serán elegidos para sus casas por el sombrero seleccionador pues no hay nadie mejor para hacerlo-dijo McGonagall

Fue una sorpresa pues los 5 niños fueron escogidos para Gryffindor

Luego la profesora McGonagall llamo a parte a Remus que como uno de los mejores estudiantes de su casa le pidió que acompañara a los nuevos alumnos y que por favor les enseñara todo lo que tenían que saber y que los ayudara a adaptarse

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En la sala común

Remus mantenía a distancia a los otros de lo nuevos pues creía que demasiada presión los podía poner mas nerviosos de lo que estaban

-Hola-les dijo alegremente Lupin-mi nombre es Remus Lupin y les voy a ayudar a instalarse, ahora por favor me pueden decir sus nombres...

Los niños se miraron nerviosos hasta que al fin la mas alta de todos se adelanto y se presento:

-Mi nombre es Violet Dubois y este es mi hermano Laurie

La niña era delgada y alta con el pelo castaño oscuro y ojos cafés su hermano era igualito a ella, parecía muy segura a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba

-Mi nombre es Araminta Sherydan y este es mi hermano Artemis somos de Irlanda- dijo la mas pequeña que a Remus le pareció muy tierna tenia le pelo negro y sedoso pero muy corto hasta los hombros pero lo que mas le sorprendió fueron sus ojos que eran de un verde intenso que le recordaron a los de su amiga Lily

-Y tu pequeña como te llamas?- le pregunto a la única que se había quedado callada, esta lo miro asustada pero al ver que podía confiar en el le dijo

-Mi nombre es Jocelyn Dillon- dijo ruborizándose y volteando la vista

-Y a que año vienen?-pregunto interesado Remus

-Nosotras a 6- dijo para sus sorpresa la mas pequeña llamada Araminta, señalando a Violet- y mi hermano y Jocelyn vienen a 3 mientras que Laurie viene a 1

Remus se quedo mirándolos sorprendido hasta que al fin pregunto

-Pues cuantos años tienen?

-Violet y yo tenemos 14-contesto de nuevo Araminta-mi hermano y Jocelyn tienen 11 y Laurie tiene 8

-Entones van adelantados 3 años cada uno!- exclamo impresionado Remus

-Si nuestros papas no enseñaron muy bien y ahora sabemos mucho- dijo por primera vez el pequeño Artemis con un dejo de orgullo en su voz

-Bueno en ese caso ahora les enseñare sus habitaciones-dijo alegremente Remus

Los niños lo siguieron y el les fue enseñando sus habitaciones cuando ya estuvieron todos instalados bajaron de nuevo a la sala común, Remus les dio sus horarios y los mando a dormir cuando ya estaban todos subiendo las escaleras Araminta se le acerco y le dio un abrazo al tiempo que le susurraba al oído

-Artemis también es un licántropo...

**Oki espero que el cap les haya gustado pero porfavor dejadme reviews se los ruego**

**bueno los veo en el sig cao**

**Atte**

**Artemis Black Dragon Moon**


	6. Secretos Desvelados

**Hola!**

**Pues ven aki me tienen de regreso este es el cap 6 ojala les guste**

**y porfavor dejadme reviwes se lo agradeceria 1000 **

**Solo los personajes de mi invencion me pertenecen lo demas pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Ahora el fic

* * *

**

**2. SECRETOS DESVELADOS**

Remus se quedo pensando en lo que Araminta le había dicho: como ella lo supo? Y era verdad lo que le dijo?

Remus estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no oyó que Sirius bajaba. Estaba preocupado porque Remus no había subido a dormir. Lo encontró muy concentrado y con los ojos semicerrados y decidió no interrumpirlo, se sentó a su lado y Lupin ni cuenta se dio

Sirius sonrió y se fue acercando poco a poco, después con un movimiento rápido deposito un beso en su mejilla , eso si logro sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, lo miro desconcertado y luego sonrió

-Que haces a aquí Paddie?-pregunto cariñosamente Remus

-Es que como ya era muy tarde y no subías a dormir baje para ver si algo te había pasado-dijo Sirius

-Mmm...no te preocupes si quieres ya vamonos a dormir

-Quieres dormir conmigo?

-Sirius...-

No te preocupes estoy muy cansado como para hacer algo esta noche-

-Mas te vale eh-

Tras unos segundos de silencio Sirius preguntó

-Oye Moony-

-Que?-

-Eres virgen?-

Remus se alarmo ante la pregunta pero inmediatamente se sonrojo furiosamente

-Por que lo preguntas?-

-Por pura curiosidad es que como tu casi no hablas sobre ese tema-dijo Sirius

-Aunque no lo creas, no a todo el mundo le gusta alardear sobre sus conquistas- le contesto Remus visiblemente molesto

-Vale vale pero no te sulfures- dijo Sirius tratando de tranquilizarlo

Oyeron unos pasos bajando por las escaleras, voltearon y vieron una pequeña figura en pijama ... era Artemis

-Hola- lo saludaron alegremente

-Perdón es que no podía dormir y como oí voces baje a investigar- trato de excusarse el niño

-No te preocupes nosotros tampoco podíamos dormir-dijo amablemente Remus

-Ven y siéntate aquí con nosotros-lo invito Sirius

-Ustedes son mejores amigos?-pregunto interesado Artemis

-Si – le contesto Remus- pero también tenemos otros amigos como James y Peter

-James es el chico de gafas, verdad?-pregunto – pero a Peter no lo conozco nunca lo he visto

-Es que Peter sufrió un percance y lo enviaron a su casa—explico rápidamente Sirius

-Pero esta bien?

-Si claro solo que en su casa se va a recuperar mejor-

-Y tu tienes amigo?- le pregunto interesado Sirius

-Mmm ...no-dijo con una mirada triste- es que casi todos los niños se la pasan burlándose de mi porque soy el mas pequeño

-Bueno...-trato de consolarlo Remus- pues nosotros podemos ser tus amigos si quieres

-De veras!

-De veras..-esta vez fue Sirius el que contesto- y nosotros te protegeremos contra los que te quieran molestar y ya veras como nos vamos a divertir

-Gracias

-Oye tengo que hablar sobre algo contigo Artemis- dijo de pronto Remus

-Ahh... si-dijo también muy serio Artemis

-Nos permites, Sirius?-pregunto Remus amablemente pero con una mirada que claramente decía "fuera"

-Estee... si claro-Sirius se levantó y dio las buenas noches no sin antes hacerse una nota menta: "preguntarle a Remus por que coños lo corrió" pensó " y que era eso tan importante como para no decírselo a él"

Subió las escaleras pero antes volvió la mirada atrás los 2 chicos tenían una platica "muy Seria" pudo deducir Sirius pues se miraban fijamente pero de pronto vio como Remus Abrazaba tiernamente a Artemis y hoyo cuando le decía " yo se lo que se siente" Sirius no entendió lo que eso quería decir, la profundidad de esas palabras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Había pasado un mes desde la llegada de lo nuevos y tan solo faltaba una semana para las vacaciones de navidad

Peter se recuperaba bien había recuperado su alma gracias a Dumbledore pero no volvería sino hasta dentro de 1 mes.

La ultima luna llena la habían pasado muy divertido, corriendo por todo el bosque, pero Sirius se asusto mucho porque Artemis se veía muy enfermo y sus padres se lo habían llevado a su casa pero le dijeron que estaba muy bien y al cabo de una semana regresó

Esa mañana se encontraban decidiendo donde pasarían las vacaciones de navidad, Sirius desde luego lo primero que descarto fue su casa, así que por decisión unánime decidieron pasarle en la casa de James, que él por cierto muy modestamente ofreció

Sirius y Remus seguían con su relación pero tenían sus altibajos

pues Remus se exasperaba pues Sirius no podía dejar de ser el

donjuán que era de un día para otro pero a veces pensaba que

Sirius no ponía todo de si para lograrlo y esa mañana tenían una

de sus tantas peleas

-Sirius!-grito Moony furioso al tiempo que subía las escaleras hacia el dormitorio

-Que pasa, Moon?-pregunto Sirius desconcertado saliendo del baño tras darse una ducha

-Que acabó de oír decir a 3 chicas de Hufflepuff decir que tu te les habías

insinuado ayer en el lago y una juro a sus amigas que habías coqueteado con ella

y la habías besado-termino de decir furioso Remus

-Que es lo que pasa aquí?-pregunto James tras subir apresuradamente los escalones, hacia el cuarto, alarmado por lo gritos que se oían en el

-Lo que pasa es que Remus no confía en mi – dijo notablemente dolido Sirius

-No es que no confíe en ti Sirius...-dijo tranquilamente Moony- lo que pasa es que no soporto oír todas las cosas que esas tipas dicen haber hecho contigo mientras yo las estoy escuchando y no poder desmentirlas

-Ya se que es duro para ti Moony...- dijo Sirius acercando se a el y abrazándolo- pero tu fuiste el que quiso que lleváramos todo esto en secreto

-Si lo se...-dijo tristemente Remus- pero no las soporto!

-Tengo una idea la próxima ves que las oigas decir algo sobre Sirius , este y yo les haremos una broma- dijo alegremente James, quien se había enterado de la relación de sus amigos y se había puesto muy contento pues pensaba que eran tal para cual

-No chicos porque recuerden que soy prefecto- dijo Remus

-Pues simplemente te haces el de la vista gorda y ya!- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo Sirius

-Bueno pero si otro prefecto los agarra a mi no me metan- le contesto alegremente Remus

-De acuerdo

De pronto oyeron pasos apresurados en las escaleras y vieron como aparecía Artemis en el umbral de la puerta

-Que pasa Artemis?-pregunto preocupado Sirius

-Es Malfoy quiere hablar con Remus y no parece muy contento

La ultima vez que habían sabido algo nuevo de Malfoy era que lo habían encontrado junto con Severus Snape en el bosque y que habían jurado venganza, ellos no se asustaron en lo mas mínimo pues por algo eran los merodeadores pero lo siguiente que dijo Artemis los hizo ponerse alerta

-Sabe nuestro secreto...

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado el cap dejadme review plis**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

**Artemis**


	7. Secustrados

**Hola!**

**Pues ya ven me tienen de regreso ojala le guste el cap y gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews mil gracias!**

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece (o casi) sino Peter estaria muerto y Sirius vivo**

**

* * *

**

**2. SECUESTRADOS**

Todos se voltearon a ver el miedo se reflejaba en el rostro de Artemis y de Remus, este ultimo abrazo al primero al ver como se ponía pálido aunque el no estaba mucho mejor

-Que vas a hacer Remus?- pregunto preocupado James

-Iré ha hablar con Malfoy- trato de que su voz sonara segura aunque por dentro estaba temblando

-Nosotros iremos contigo- dijo Sirius

-No Malfoy solo quiere hablar conmigo-dijo Remus

-Pero te puede hacer algo ahora que sabes que eres un licántropo- dijo Sirius mientras iba bajando la voz hasta decir lo último en un susurro

-Con quien se encontraba Malfoy cuando lo viste?- pregunto Remus

-Pues con Severus y con los otros 2 gorilas-contesto el pequeño

-Ves Malfoy no esta solo así que tu no tienes porque ir solo!-dijo esta vez James

-Yo también voy!- dijo de pronto el pequeño Artemis

-No tu no puedes ir eres muy pequeño y puede ser peligroso- trato de convencerlo Remus

-Pero si eso también se trata de mi!-insistió

-Lo sabemos pero eso solo aumenta el peligro mejor espéranos aquí y cuando regresemos te contaremos todo-dijo Sirius

-Me lo prometes!

-Te lo prometo

Así los 3 amigos cogieron sus varitas y bajaron a la sala común para luego salir por el retrato

-Esperen...-dijo de pronto Remus-donde se supone que íbamos a ver a Malfoy?

-Estee...-dijo Sirius pero luego volteo a ver a James quien lo miro con la misma cara de incertidumbre

Dieron media vuelta y se volvieron por el retrato apenas lo cruzaron y vieron a Artemis con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro

-Me estaba preguntando...-dijo el pequeño- cuanto tardarían en volver, se tardaron mas de lo que yo esperaba

-Artemis!...-dijo con impaciencia Sirius

-En el bosque prohibido...-dijo Artemis con toda naturalidad pero apenas termino los 3 amigos salieron por el retrato, pero solo habían avanzado 2 pasos mas que la ultima vez cuando se tuvieron que devolver, el bosque prohibido es muy extenso y Artemis no les había especificado donde

Parecía que cada vez que veían al niño su sonrisa se ensanchaba mas

-Artemis!...-dijo James exasperado- si nos haces el favor de darnos la información completa esta vez

-No es mi culpa!- se defendió el pequeño –nunca me dejan terminar!

-Ok...-esta vez fue Remus el que hablo- toda la información...YA!

-En el bosque prohibido en el claro en el cual tuvieron su amable encuentro la ultima vez, no digan nada a nadie solo ustedes y yo, por supuesto, deben saber donde se encuentran

-Vamonos- dijo James

-Si no importa a mi no me den las gracias al cabo que soy un insignificante niño que solo sirve de recadero!- dijo fingidamente dolido

Los 3 amigos se voltearon y miraron fijamente al niño, este simplemente les devolvió la mirada

-Gracias...-dijeron los 3 a regañadientes

Ahora si, por fin, los merodeadores salieron del retrato y se encaminaron hacia los terrenos, al bosque prohibido para ser mas específicos decidieron utilizar uno de sus múltiples pasadizos para salir pues era urgente y no se querían arriesgar a ser atrapados

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando llegaron al lugar indicado por Malfoy, y ahí estaba el recargado en un árbol rodeado por sus amigotes

-Vaya, vaya –dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras- así que tu y tus amiguitos se dignaron a venir

-Ya déjate de rodeos y dinos que es lo que quieres –le espeto Sirius

-Deja de ser tan impertinente Black, que con el que tengo que hablar es con Remus- le contesto Malfoy

-Que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?- pregunto firmemente Remus

-Quiero hablar sobre el pequeño secreto que tu y el pequeño Sherydan, algo relacionado con la luna- dijo Malfoy, que a leguas se notaba que estaba disfrutando de la situación

-Como te enteraste, Malfoy?-pregunto James

-Solo digamos que un pajarito me lo contó-dijo sarcásticamente Malfoy- pero ahora venimos a hablar y eso es lo que haremos

Dicho esto se dio la media vuelta, algo que le dio muy mala espina a Sirius así que decidió saco su varita y James y Remus lo imitaron, de pronto Malfoy se volvió rápidamente y los comenzó a atacar al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros también lo hacían, hubo una confusión de hechizos hasta que Malfoy arrojo sobre los merodeadores una bomba que los despisto aprovecho esto para desarmar a Sirius y atarlo después lo subió a una escoba y se fue al cabo se unos segundos la batalla termino

-Que quiere Malfoy con Sirius?- pregunto desesperado Remus

-Casi nada simplemente quiere tenerlo...-contesto Nott

-Que!- grito espantado Lupin

-Y tu cres que Malfoy va a poder con Sirius?- preguntó despectivo James

-Si no lo hace por las buenas el secreto de tus amigos le será dado a conocer a todo Hogwarts-continuo

-No puede hacer eso!-grito desesperado Remus

-Tal vez no es por eso que tenemos que asegurar nuestra garantía

-Que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto James al tiempo que cometía el grave error de bajar su varita

-Expelliermus!-gritaron y al instante James y Peter yacían desarmados en el suelo

-Amárrenlo!- ordeno y al instante Remus estaba amarrado por sogas invisibles

-Lárgate de aquí Potter...- le espeto Nott- o tu amigo sufrirá

James vio con horror como este acercaba una cadena de plata al cuello de Remus, en cuanto esta toco la piel de Remus lo quemo y este se retorció de dolor

-Noo!- grito desesperado James

-Bueno ya sabes lo que le pasara si le dices a alguien o intentas algo... ahora lárgate!

James corrió espantado a través del bosque tenia miedo pero también estaba furioso sus 2 mejores amigos habían sido capturados como habían sido tan estúpidos como para caer en semejante emboscada

Corrió lo mas que pudo hasta llegar a la sala común, entro en esta precipitadamente y se topo de bruces con...Lily Evans

-POTTER!- grito furiosa la prefecta

James levanto la vista y miro fijamente a Evans esta le devolvió una mirada dura que al instante se suavizo

-Por que lloras James?- pregunto amablemente

-Yo no estoy llorando!- repuso James

-Ahh no claro que no, entonces lo único que estas haciendo es limpiar tus ojos con un poco de lagrimas, verdad?- dijo sarcásticamente

James se paso las manos por la cara y noto las lagrimas, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando lloro

-Ahora si me dices por que estabas llorando?- pregunto de nuevo Lily

-Estee... no por nada

-Al fin hasta que llegas ahora si cuéntame todo y quiero decir todo, como Sirius me prometió, verdad Sirius? Donde esta Sirius? Y Remus?- todo esto lo dijo Artemis de un sopetón

-Si, donde están Black y Lupin?. Pregunto de pronto también Evans

James no contesto tan solo se digno a verlos con cara de idiota

-POTTER!-grito Evans al ver que este seguía sin reaccionar tras varios minutos

-Es quee...-James no sabia que hacer pues sabia que no le debía decir a nadie pero necesitaba ayuda para rescatar a sus amigos inspiro fuertemente y al fin decidió contarles-todo empezó esta tarde...

Tardo varios minutos en contarles toda la historia

-Y no se a donde se llevaron a Remus-termino de decir James

-Yo si se- dijo Evans- oí una conversación de esos durante la clase de pociones de hoy, oí como Nott decía que ellos tenían que estar en la casa de los gritos con la "garantía" mientras Malfoy disfrutaba de su "premio"

James se levanto de un salto y camino decidido hacia el retrato

-A donde vas?- pregunto Lily

-A la casa de los Gritos- dijo James y salió con paso apurado

-Espera yo voy contigo!- grito Lily y salió corriendo

-Y yo que? Esperan que me quede aquí sentado o que?-dijo Artemis al tiempo que se levantaba y salía tras Evans

_CONTINUARA_

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo y porfavor dejadme review se los ruego!

Artemis


	8. El Rescate

**Hola!**

**Perdon por tardar tanto en este actualizacion pues he estado actualizando muy rapido pero no fue culpa mia si no del tarado de mi hermano quien borro mi disket que tenia el fic completo, bueno pues , aqui esta el siguiente cap que espero les guste**

**Dejadme Review PleaseD**

**Disclaimer: solo Artemis y esos me pertenecen lo demas a J.K Rowling**

* * *

**2.El Rescate**

Artemis corrió detrás de James e Evans

James alcanzo a Evans en las puertas del vestíbulo

-Evans!- grito James- por ahí no! Nos van a descubrir y no tenemos tiempo que perder

-Y por donde sugieres que nos vayamos entonces, Potter?- pregunto sarcásticamente Evans al tiempo que volteaba a verlo

-Pues por un pasadizo!- contesto siendo lo mas obvio del mundo

-Y conoces algún pasadizo que nos saque de aquí sin que nos vean, Potter?- Pregunto Evans pero sin abandonar su tono sarcástico

-Pues claro!- dicho y hecho camino derecho hacia una pared y de la nada un pasadizo se abrió ante una asombrada pelirroja

-Como sabias de su existencia?- pregunto

-Pues con quien crees que estas hablando?- le pregunto fingidamente ofendido Potter- soy un merodeador y por algo tenemos el nombre!

-Mmm... ok vamos- Evans avanzo decidida hacia el pasadizo mientras un caballeroso James le sostenía la puerta

-Pero mas te vale que esto no lleve afuera, Potter- le advirtió cuando paso a su lado

James puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió para si, después asomo la cabeza por la puerta para verificar que nadie los hubiera visto, cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie los vio la cerro, pero que equivocado estaba, y fue justo ese error el que les salvaría la vida

Artemis llego justo a tiempo cuando James sostenía la puerta a Evans, decidió mejor esconderse pues ellos eran muy capaces de enviarlo de vuelta a su sala común y a su cama.

Espero un rato a partir de que la cabeza de James desapareciera pues no quería topárselos en el pasadizo, camino decidido hacia el y entro, cerrándolo cuidadosamente a sus espaldas

Salieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts pero afuera todo estaba oscuro como boca de lobo

-Lumos!- dijo Evans y al instante un haz de luz salió de la punta de su varita- vamos James necesitaremos un poco mas de luz en el camino

-Pero es que no traigo mi varita!- dijo de pronto James acordándose- la perdí durante la batalla que tuve con Malfoy en el bosque

-Pues vamos por ella!

-Vamos!

Caminaron rápidamente o mas bien corrieron a través del bosque mientras daban trompicones pues el suelo era muy desigual pero no tardaron en encontrar el claro de la batalla

James se agacho para recoger su varita pero hoyo unos ruidos enfrente de el, de pronto una sombra brinco sobre el y empezó a golpearle, James correspondía a los golpes, tras unos instante de batalla su enemigo le tiro los lentes y luego exclamo

-JAMES?

-Sirius?

-James!

-Sirius!

-James!

-Sirius!

-Ya esta bien!- grito exasperada Evans ante la escena repetitiva de los otros 2- obviamente ya nos hemos dado de que ustedes son Sirius y James así que ahora levántense y hablen con palabras coherentes y como personas civilizadas, que se supone, que son

Ambos se levantaron muy avergonzados

-Pero que haces aquí?- pregunto James- la ultima vez que te vi ibas encaramado a la escoba de Malfoy

-El muy maldito se la pasó tocándome el trasero todo el camino

-Y que paso?

-Nada pues que se quería lucir, supongo, dio una voltereta y me caí de la escoba y no habíamos avanzado mas que unos cuantos metros, bajo de nuevo y mientras tanto buscaba su varita pero yo se la había quitado mientras el se entretenía con mi trasero lo ataque y lo amarre y me lleve su escoba

-Y donde la dejaste?

-Esta allá atrás de los árboles

-Por que me atacaste?

-Pensé que eras uno de sus amiguetes

-Bueno ahora tenemos que ir a rescatar a Moony

-QUE!- grito Sirius- donde esta mi Moony?

-Se lo llevaron Nott y los demás a la casa de los gritos, suponemos

-Suponen?

-Evans lo hoyo hablando sobre algo y dijeron que se llevarían la garantía mientras tanto a la casa de los gritos

-Y que estamos esperando!- grito al borde del colapso Sirius- andando!

Artemis llego cuando las cosas se calmaron y la conversación civilizada empezó

"Así que eso fue lo que paso" pensó Artemis e inmediatamente empezó a elaborar un plan de rescate para cuando el plan de James y los otros "si es que tienen uno" pensó, fallase

Corrió detrás de ellos todo el tiempo pero manteniéndose a cierta distancia para que no lo vieran y él no perderlos de vista

Llegaron a la casa de los Gritos y se metieron en ella callada y sigilosamente para no ser descubiertos

-Cual es el plan?- pregunto de pronto James entre susurros

los otros se voltearon a ver, no tenían un plan

-Pues...no se- dijo Sirius tras unos minutos de indecisión- el estándar para estos casos, no creen?

-Y cual es ese?

-Localizamos la habitación en donde tienen e Remus y entramos y atacamos a diestra y siniestra

-Y si le damos a Remus? Ese es tu plan?

-O bueno si tu tienes uno mejor!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo!

Subieron a la planta alta pues fue donde oyeron pasos y voces, se pararon detrás de la puerta y contaron en silencio hasta tres luego irrumpieron en la habitación...

Artemis entro en la casa de los Gritos y casi se atraganta de la risa cuando oyó el "plan"

"si es que a eso se le puede llamar un plan" pensó, que los otros tenían.

En la planta baja encontró varias cosas que dedujo funcionarían a la mar de bien en su plan, sonrió para sus adentros si las personas eran como sus padres le habían dado a entender solo verían o mas bien oirían lo que querían oír

De algo había servido que su padre le enseñara todos esos hechizos con los que asustaban a la gente en Halloween

¡PUM!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Potter, Evans y Black aparecieron en el umbral de esta

¡Expelliarmus! Fue lo que se hoyo desde la puerta pero ellos ya estaban preparados pues Malfoy les había advertido que tal vez alguien podía ir a tratar de rescatar a Lupin, este se encontraba en un rincón, rodeado por Slytherins, quienes lo molestaban y junto a ellos se encontraba una mesa con objetos de plata.

La batalla empezó, se oían hechizos por todos lados, Potter y sus amigos eran muy hábiles pero los otros tenían la ventaja de que eran muchos, justo cuando se daban por perdidos Sirius ataco con mas fuerza y los otros se replegaron un poco, de pronto...

¡PUM!

La puerta se abrió de golpe por segunda vez en ese día y en el umbral apareció...

-Malfoy!- gritaron al unísono James y sus amigos

-Vaya, vaya...-dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras-pero si son San Potter y sus amigos

-Que quieres, Malfoy?- le espeto el aludido

-Que te he dicho de ser tan impertinente, niño?-

-_Creo que he oído algo arriba, Minerva_

_-Vamos a averiguar Albus_

En la planta de arriba los chicos se quedaron petrificados ¿Dumbledore¿MacGonagall? Que hacían ellos allí?

-Son Dumbledore y MacGonagall...no se lo que hacen aquí pero nos tenemos que ir- dijo Malfoy a sus compinches

-Se oyó una fuerte detonación y todos desaparecieron

James y Lily se quedaron unos momentos petrificados, pero Sirius no perdió tiempo y corrió a desatar a Remes, este en cuanto se vio liberado se dejo caer en Sirius y lo abrazo mientras las lagrimas surcaban su rostro

-Bajemos...-dijo James tras unos instantes de silencio- Dumbledore nos va a matar y no me extraña si nos expulsan, mis padres van a matarme, no voy a llegar a ser nadie...

-James...CALLATE!-grito Evans tras oír la perorata de desvaríos que decía Potter, ocasionada por los nervios

Todos se quedaron un momento estáticos y luego bajaron lentamente, Remus seguía sin soltar a Sirius pues se aferraba a el por medio a que se lo quitaran

Llegaron al descansillo todos con la cabeza gacha y muy avergonzados pero ahí la oscuridad era absoluta y lo único que alcanzaban a ver era una silueta marcada por la luz que pasaba a través de la ventana

-Profesor Dumbledore?- pregunto tímidamente Evans

-Mmmm...-dijo- no lo creo

-Quien es?- pregunto Remus al ver que no era la voz de Dumbledore

De pronto varias velas aparecieron ahí y se encendieron iluminando todo el lugar, incluyendo a la persona que ahí se encontraba...

-ARTEMIS!- gritaron al unísono

_CONTINUARA_

* * *

**Bueno ojala les haya gustado el cap y si no ps dejenme review porfavor para saber lo que piensan**

**Besos!**

**Artemis Black**


	9. Entregandose al Amor

**Hola!**

**Ya ven, ya me tienen de regreso, este es el cap 9 y de los ultimos , ahora nomas necesito ayuda de vosotros, primero quiero que me dejen porfavor un review y segundo alguin me podria decir que pongo de final , es que no tengo ni lamenor idea de como terminar el fic, asi que por favor si me pudieran ayudar dandome sus sugerencias, por favor!**

**Han de estarse diciendo "y esta autora de donde salio? que ni siquiera terminar una historia sabe" pues bien soy una autorcilla mediocre que no sabe como terminar un fic, por eso he solicitado su ayuda!**

**Disclaimer: Solo Artemis me pertenece lo demas a J.K. Rowling sino, yo seria rica, Peter estaria muerto y Sirius vivo**

* * *

**9.Entregandose al** **Amor**

Artemis los miro con su sonrisa de suficiencia característica en el

Los chicos estaban todavía en el proceso de asimilar que era lo que había pasado, hasta que al fin, después de unos minutos de silencio, Evans se decidió a hablar

-Artemis que haces aquí?- pregunto débilmente- y donde esta el profesor Dumbledore?

-Jajaja- se río el pequeño- de veras creen que el profesor Dumbledore esta aquí?- tras mirarlos detenidamente comprendió que eso era exactamente lo que ellos pensaban, así que decidió continuar- el profesor nunca estuvo aquí, las voces que escucharon era tan solo un hechizo de voz repetitivo

Explico con aire de experto

-Y que cornos es eso?- preguntó James mas confundido

-Es un hechizo que mi padre me enseño, el lo usaba en Halloween para hechizar las calabazas y que esta dijeran frases para asustar a los niños Muggles

-Entonces usaste ese hechizo para hacerlos creer que le profesor Dumbledore y la profesora MacGonagall estaban aquí?

-Exacto, pero no sabia si funcionaría, si aquellose decidían a bajar mi plan se venia abajo, pero decidí arriesgarme, pensé que con solo que oyeran las voces se escaparían y no me equivoqué

-Y que fue exactamente lo que hechizaste para que tuviera la voz de el profesor?- inquirió intrigado Sirius

-Eso!- dijo Artemis señalando un ropero que estaba en un rincón

-Y para la voz de la profesora?

-Eso ya fue mas difícil! Pues tuve que usar... esto!- y saco una...

-CUCHARA!- gritaron los demás

-Queeee... ps fue lo único que encontré!- los miro Artemis muy ofendido

-Jajaja- se rió estruendosamente James- no lo puedo cree que lo que nos salvo fue una cuchara con la voz de la profesora MacGonagall

-Lo se..-convino Evans- pero como sabias que estábamos aquí?

Artemis bajo la mirada avergonzado

-Pues...-dijo indeciso- ...los seguí!

-Nos seguiste?- lo miro reprochadoramente Evans- te dije que te quedaras en tu cuarto pues esto era muy peligroso...por que no me escuchaste?

-Oh vamos, si no escucho ni a mis padres,te voy andarescuchando a ti!

-Bueno deja al niño en paz Evans que gracias a el no estamos muertos- dijo James

-Bueno tienes razón

-Y por que no mejor nos vamos al castillo antes de que de veras venga le profesor Dumbledore y me temo que no sea para rescatarnos- hablo por primera vez Remus quien seguía aferrado fuertemente a Sirius

-Pues si...-convino James- pero suelta a Sirius que lo estas matando por falta de oxígeno..además no se te va a ir

-Eso tu no lo sabes!- dijo Remus como niño pequeño aferrándose mas (si es que se puede) a Sirius

Todos se encaminaron hacia la puerta y salieron

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En la sala común.

Todos estaban comentando lo sucedido

-Que noche!- exclamo Sirius

-Y que lo digas- contesto James

-Bueno ahora si...-dijo Evans poniéndose de pie- vamos todos a la cama

-Oh vamos!- suplico el pequeño

-Que no! Eh dicho que a la cama, andando

En la habitación de los chicos

-Bueno mañana tendremos que ir a ver a Dumbledore, no creen?- pregunto Remus

-Y porque iríamos con Dumbledore?- pregunto a su vez James quien ya se encontraba metido en su cama

-Estee..-dijo Remus agachando la mirada- pues porque Malfoy ya sabe que Artemis y yo somos licántropos y creo que tenemos que hacer algo al respecto

-Tienes razón..-convino James- mañana a primera hora iremos a visitarlo

En ese momento Sirius salió del baño y se dirigió directo a la cama de Remus y así como estaba, mojado y desnudo, se metió en ella

-Pero Paddie!- exclamo Remus tremendamente sonrojado- ponte algo encima!

-Que tienes miedo que mi cuerpo te tiente?- pregunto pícaramente Sirius

-No es eso!- exclamo Remus tratando de no mirar a Sirius, pero sus ojos se salían por verlo

-Entonces que?- pregunto Sirius con una cara de inocencia pero acercándose peligrosamente a Moony

-Es que...- pero no pudo terminar la oración porque Sirius se abalanzó sobre el y aprisiono su boca

-Uff..-exclamo escandalizado James- esperen a que me salga!

-Pues te esta tardando!

Los otros chicos rompieron el beso pues ambos empezaron a reír

James comenzó a bajar las escaleras mientras murmuraba entre dientes

-Genial ahora tendré que dormir en la sala común para que aquellos hagan sus cochinadas!

El seguía hablando para si, así que cuando llego a la sala común no se percato de que ya había alguien en ella

-Hola Potter- exclamó una voz "melodiosa" en palabras de James

-Eh?...-James venia muy concentrado y no se percato de que lo saludaron, hasta que levanto la vista y se sonrojo furiosamente al ver quien era

-Ho..hola Evans- saludo tímidamente y tartamudeando- me..me puedo se..sentar?- pregunto, "genial" pensó "ahora que estamos solos y me pongo a tartamudear como idiota"

-Claro!- contesto Lily alegremente- por que no estas en tu cuarto?

-Estee..- James no sabia si contarle las intimidades de sus amigos pero al fin decidió contarle, ahora era digna de confianza- bueno es que aquellos necesitaban una noche de intimidad

-Ahh...-exclamo Evans mientras se sonrojaba y reía al mismo tiempo

-Gracias- dijo de pronto James

-Por que?

-Por salvarnos hoy

-Ahh..de nada

-Oye Lily

-Mande

-Te puedo decir algo sin que te enojes y me golpees

-Y por que haría yo eso?

-Por que es lo que generalmente pasa cuando te dirijo la palabra

-No te preocupes James te prometo que no me voy a enojar

James volteo a ver a Evans

-James...-dijo Evans tras unos minutos de que James nomás se dedicara a observarla- ya deja de mirarme, me estas poniendo nerviosa

James no reacciono

-Eh Potter!- Evans siguió tratando

Entonces sin previo aviso James reacciono, tomo a Evans de la cabeza y la acerco a el

El beso primero fue tímido pero James al ver que Evans no lo rechazaba decidió profundizarlo, tras unos instantes se separaron pues necesitaban respirar

Evans se volteo avergonzada, sintió la mirada de James clavada en su nuca

-Evans..?- la llamo James tímidamente

Lily suspiro y al fin volteo pero sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Por que hiciste eso..?-pregunto finalmente, levantando la cara y mirándolo fijamente

-Por que te amo...-dijo sencillamente James, luego continuo antes de que Evans lo interrumpiera- por que pensé que era la única manera de demostrártelo, tal y como yo lo siento

Evans no lo podía creer, pero al fin se convenció, James no estaba jugando con ella y de verdad la amaba pero lo que mas la sorprendió fue el hecho de que ella sintiera exactamente lo mismo por el

-Yo...-empezó tímidamente Evans-..yo también te amo James

James se acercó a ella y la tomo en su brazos se fueron a un sillón mas grande y ahí, en ese lugar, se entregaron totalmente el uno al otro, exactamente igual a como momentos antes, Sirius y Remus se habían fundido en uno en la habitación de arriba.

_ CONTINUARA

* * *

_

**Bueno, ojala les haya gustado el cap**

**Ahora por favor dejenme reviews, se los ruego**

**Los quiero**

**Bexos! XD**

**Artemis Black**


	10. El Final

**Hola!**

**Ya ven ya me tienen de regreso, este es el final, en un principio pense en alargarlo pero me estaba dando un quebradero de cabeza pues ando nula en imaginacion.**

**El final no va a ser para nada lo que yo habia imaginado asi que ojala les guste. Tarde mucho en actualizar xk como ya les dije andaba nula en imaginacion**

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece salvo Artemis todo es de J.K Rowling

* * *

10.El Final**

Sirius se despertó temprano esa mañana, sintió un cuerpo cálido pegado al suyo, bajo la vista y vio la cabeza de Remus descansando en su pecho

-Te ves tan tierno dormido- dijo cariñosamente y sonrió

Hizo a Remus a un lado, se levanto y se dirigió al baño

En la sala común

James abrió lentamente los ojos, no quería hacerlo, se le antojaba enormemente la idea de volverse a dormir, pero sintió que alguien lo miraba así que termino de abrir los ojos, un mirada se poso en la suya, una mirada de un verde intenso

-Lily!- exclamo James sobresaltado, y miro a su alrededor esperando encontrar las miradas de sus compañeros, pero cual seria su sorpresa el encontrarse en la sala común, e inmediatamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior acudieron a su mente

Lily se sonrojo y sonrió tímidamente a James, se acerco a el y deposito un beso en sus labios al tiempo que susurraba

-Gracias por la noche, James- se levanto y camino hacia las escaleras mientras arrastraba tras de si las sabanas que durante la noche habían conjurado

-Te amo Lily!- exclamo al fin James antes de que Lily desapareciera por las escaleras

-Yo también te amo- le contesto Lily volteando la mirada y subiendo por las escaleras

James se sentía en el 7 cielo, Lily lo amaba, estaba todavía demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos por lo que no oyó las pisadas en las escaleras hasta que el autor de ellas apareció en el umbral de la puerta

-James?- exclamo Sirius extrañado, no todos los días se encontraba con su amigo desnudo en la sala común a esas horas de la mañana

-Uhh?- fue todo lo que pudo gesticular James

-James, que haces aquí... y por que estas desnudo!

- O.O

-JAMES!

-Siéntate Padfoot, tengo que decirte lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida

Sirius hizo caso a su amigo y fue y se sentó junto a el

-Pero tápate por lo que mas quieras!- exclamo al ver que su amigo seguía en pelotas y no hacia nada por cubrirse

James cogió un cojín y se tapo mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo con una sonrisa radiante en su cara

Cuarto de los Merodeadores

Remus se despertó y miro a su alrededor, no había nadie en la habitación

"Por que estoy en la cama de Sirius" pensó "Sirius! " , el simple recuerdo de la noche anterior lo hacia sonrojarse, volvió a mirar a su alrededor y vio una nota en la mesita de noche, era de Sirius

" Gracias por la maravillosa noche, recuerda que siempre te amo"

Era corta la nota pero viniendo de Sirius, quien era de pocas palabras, significaban mucho

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Todos bajaron hacia el comedor para el desayuno, iban muy callados raro en ellos, pero cada quien iba metido en sus pensamientos

-Creo que estar tan callados es absurdo!- exclamo Remus harto de que nadie dijera nada- todos sabemos lo que paso anoche así que para que nos lo callamos

Todos se pusieron colorados ante las palabras de Remus pero al fin decidieron hablar. Remus e Evans como buenos amigos que eran se alejaron un poco para platicar entre ellos, dejando a Sirius y James solos.

-Y que va a pasar con Evans y tu?- pregunto Sirius

-Pues ahora es mi novia y...-en este punto James se callo y se puso colorado, luego se acerco a Sirius y le susurro al oído-...le voy a pedir que se case conmigo

O.O – era la expresión de Sirius, luego estallo- en serio?... Genial!

-Y tu que, como vas con Remus?- pregunto con una sonrisa pícara James

-Pues...-dijo indeciso Sirius y sonrojándose-...le voy a pedir que se vaya a vivir conmigo después de que terminemos Hogwarts

Ambos se quedaron callados después de estas confidencias, levantaron la vista, Remus y Lily se acercaban, ambos con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Vamos a los terrenos- sugirió Remus- quisiera jugar una guerra de bolas de nieve antes de que las clases empiecen

Eran los últimas vacaciones de navidad que pasarían en el castillo, ese castillo que los había visto crecer a lo largo de 7 años, pronto de graduarian,y se irían de ahí, muchos rogaban por que ese día llegara pero no ellos, ese castillo era para ellos muy importante, sus mas bellos recuerdos estaban ahí, y ellos no querían alejarse de esosrecuerdos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Caminaban por el pasillo y de pronto una puerta se abrió, apareciendo en el umbral la profesora MacGonagall

-Señores – los llamo- me podrían hacer el favor de seguirme

Los merodeadores y Lily se miraron asustados, que habrían hacho esa vez?

Caminaron durante un buen tiempo hasta que descubrieron que los llevaban al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, James, Sirius y Remus ya habían estado allí muchas veces pero Lily no

Tocaron débilmente y la voz profunda del director se oyo

-Adelante

Los chicos entraron tímidamente

-Ahh..-exclamo el director- pasen, pasen

Hizo aparecer algunas sillas y ellos se sentaron

-Hicimos algo malo?

-No, no señor Potter me temo que esta vez no los llame por alguna de sus bromas

TOC,TOC

Se oyo en la puerta

-Adelante

Apareció una cabeza castaña en el umbral de la puerta e inmediatamente después un cuerpo rechoncho

-PETER!- exclamaron los merodeadores al ver a su amigo completamente recuperado

-Señor Pettegrew si me hace el favor de sentarse usted también- el profesor Dumbledore apareció otra silla y Peter se sentó

-Lo que quería deciros es que me he enterado de todas las peripecias que han tenido que soportar a lo largo de este año y que al fin hemos dado con los culpables y que serán debidamente castigados

-Pero quien fue señor?

-El señor Malfoy por supuesto, al parecer sufría un serio trastorno de celos hacia ustedes por lo que decidió hacerles la via imposible en este que seria su ultimo año en el castillo

-Existe eso?- pregunto James refiriendose la transtorno pero fue interrumpido por otra pregunta

-También fue el culpable de lo que le paso a Peter?

-Ese es ya un caso mas serio pues para ello tuvo que usar magia negra muy antigua y dudo que la halla aprendido solo

-Y la sombra que vimos en las cocinas?

-Ese era Malfoy disfrazado, yo creo que quería ponerle mas credibilidad a su personaje

-Nos esta queriendo decir que todo lo que nos paso este semestre fue por los estúpidos celos de un estúpido Slytherin que era muy estupido?

-Exacto

-A lo que se puede llegar por una estupidez

-Bueno en fin eso era lo que quería deciros, ahora ya pueden volver a sus clases en paz sin miedo a que los ataquen

-Gracias profesor

Todos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta, dispuestos a salir

Lupin fue el ultimo en salir pero cuando llego al umbral de la puerta se acordó de algo y volteo a ver con rostro preocupado al profesor Dumbledore

-Con respecto a Artemis y a mi señor creo...

-No se preocupe señor Lupin, quien sabe su secreto créame que no va a decir nada de eso ya me he encargado yo

-Gracias profesor

Remus le dirigió una sonrisa a su profesor antes de salir del despacho

Todos estaban muy felices, se encontraban en los terrenos disfrutando de su ultimo día libre

Sirius y James se habían topado a Lucius en el vestíbulo, le sonrieron con sorna, y antes de que supiera que era lo que pasaba se encontraba desarmado, amarrado y desnudo en medio de un corrillo de Gryffindors burlones

-Vaya estas si que han sido unas vacaciones difíciles- comento James

-Oh vamos Prongs no hay nada mejor que pasar nuestras ultimas navidades en Hogwarts que venciendo a los Slytherins

-Tienes razón

Ambos caminaron hacia donde estaban los demás, que jugaban un a espléndida guerra de nieve. Y esta es otra historia de como los Merodeadores vencieron una vez mas a sus enemigos.

Artemis: Y supongo que es el final ¿No?

Autora: Con los Merodeadores nunca supongas nada

Artemis: Tienes razón. Y que paso después?

Autora: A no! Es ya es otra historia!

FIN

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado el final pues fue lo unico que se me ocurrio**

**Dejadme reviews plis!**

**Besos**

**Artemis Black II**


End file.
